


The Demon's Fall

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Chuck is missing, Demon Dean, Fanart, Lucifer's comeback, M/M, War between Hell and Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: This my participation to theDestiel Harlequin Challengeas an artist! Along with my artwork, I decided to include a little bonus: a summary inspired by the artwork, itself inspired by the original summary provided by the challenge!





	The Demon's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally show my participation to the [Destiel Harlequin Challenge](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Hope you'll like my artwork (and the bit of text)!
> 
> PS: apologies for the quality of the picture.

When Dean, a powerful demon on the rise, finds a caged angel in Hell’s Marketplace, he immediately sees an opportunity and thus, he buys Castiel and his grace as servants. However, as time goes on, the two form an unlikely relationship based on trust. One day, Dean asks to Castiel:

\- Why did you came down in Hell in the first place?

\- I need to raise a soul from perdition.

\- Who?

\- My soulmate’s.

\- And what’s his name?

\- I can’t tell you.

\- Why?

\- You already know.

After this conversation, Dean decides to help Castiel and promises him his freedom once his mission will be completed. As Dean is looking for information concerning this specific soul, he realises that he has fallen for Castiel. Soon, both Demon and Angel find themselves caught between two struggles: Dean’s battle for Castiel’s heart and Hell’s War, led by a newly returned Lucifer, against a Godless Heaven…


End file.
